Fireflies
by PKAquaFlame
Summary: They say that the things you miss while you're asleep are amazing. Continuation of Because. Inspired by 'Fireflies' from Owl City.


Disclaimer: I don't own Smash Brothers or the amazing song that inspired this. If I owned Smash Brothers, Ness/Lucas would be implied and Roy and Mewtwo would have stayed in Brawl.

This song is so inspirational it's ridiculous. I just started listening to it today and I wrote this about four hours later. That's why there are lyrics in this story, because I couldn't stop listening to it. I've been driving my mom nuts. XD

Enjoy!

* * *

Ness couldn't sleep.

This has been occurring for a while; he would fall asleep for a few hours - four or five at the most - and wake up abruptly. He had no idea why; he wasn't yelling out, so it wasn't a nightmare. He wasn't crying, so he didn't have a dream about his friends or family in Onett. Or Nana, who had dumped him after two weeks of dating.

He was heartbroken when Nana dumped him for Young Link. In fact, he was depressed for a few days until his roommate and Kirby ave him some steak. that never failed to cheer him up.

Smiling at that memory, Ness grabbed an ipod from the nightstand. Listening to music always calmed him down. Sometimes he would fall back asleep, which was the goal for tonight. He picked a random song and didn't realize that he didn't recognize it until the first verse came up.

_You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world  
As I fell asleep..._

Ness raised an eyebrow in confusion. He didn't remember putting _this _song in his ipod. He checked the other song in the library; the ipod was definitely his. So where the hell did_ this_ song come from?

Then it hit him; Nana loved songs like this one. Maybe she put it in his playlist by accident? He groaned and laid back down; he was _not_ looking forward to tomorrow morning...

"N-Ness? Can't you...sleep?"

Ness jumped and saw his blond roommate sitting on the bed. He was wiping sleep crust from his eyes and giving Ness a confused look.

Ness mentally kicked himself; Lucas was a light sleeper, so Ness' groan must've waken him up. The black-haired boy waved it off.

"It's nothing, Luke. It must've been something not agreeing with my stomach. It's no big deal," he replied, lying back down and trying to relax.

"That c-can't be right. I mean...th-this has been g-going on for a while...hasn't it?" Lucas asked.

Ness rose from the bed, his eyes meeting Lucas'.

"It's that obvious?" he said quietly. Lucas nodded.

"P-Peach told me once...that y-you get insomnia when you g-get your heart...broken," he replied. "Maybe...y-you're not over...Nana y-yet?"

Ness cast his gaze to the floor, confirming Lucas' suspicions. He _had_ been depressed. Maybe the leftover stress caused him to wake up? He didn't notice Lucas casting his gaze to the window and walking towards it.

"Wow! N-Ness, you've...g-gotta see this!" he exclaimed, running toward Ness and dragging him from the bed.

"What is it, Lucas?" he asked, surprised by the blond's enthusiasm. When he reached the window, the sight outside surprised him. A cloud of fireflies covered the landscape, giving the illusion that the manor was situated in outer space rather than Smashville.

"Unbelievable..." Ness breathed, remembering the song's lyrics.

"Y-yeah..." Lucas replied, mesmerized by the sight. After a minute, Ness got an idea. He grinned and rushed to the drawer and got some clothes. He rushed into the bathroom.

"Wh-what are...you d-doing, Ness?" Lucas asked.

"Put your clothes on!" Ness' voice came from behind the bathroom door. "I wanna get a closer look!"

Lucas was shocked by his roommate's sudden change in attitude, but it wasn't unwanted. He smiled as he got his clothes and changed.

* * *

The view of the fireflies outside was so much better than the view the window gave them. Fireflies surrounded the two even when they stepped outside, careful not to wake anyone up.

"I've...n-never seen so many f-fireflies in my life," Lucas breathed. This took him back to his childhood, when him and Claus would try to catch fireflies while their mother would watch, a happy smile on their face.

"This is so cool! I can't believe I've never seen this in all the time I've been here before now," Ness exclaimed as a firefly landed on his outstretched hand. Lucas watched the firefly.

"Yeah...I g-guess the things we m-miss...while we're a-asleep are really a-amazing," the blond said. Silence reigned as the firefly departed from Ness' hand and rejoined the mass of fireflies. Ness suddenly grinned again.

"Want to try to catch them?" he asked. Lucas gave him a surprised look.

"Wh-why, Ness?" The blond questioned. Ness looked at the cloud of fireflies.

"I've seen fireflies before in Onett, but I've never been able to catch them. My mom wouldn't let me," he replied, frowning at the memory. "She said something about how we should save doing that for when we're with our best friend or something like that."

Lucas blushed a bit at that. He was grateful that Ness wouldn't notice because it was so dark.

"O...okay, then..." he replied. Ness grinned.

"On go, alright?" he asked. Lucas nodded.

Okay! Ready?...Set...GO!"

The two boys dashed to see who could catch the most fireflies. Ness couldn't help but laugh as the excitement of competition seeped into his veins. He glanced at the blond, who was smiling as he caught a few fireflies in his hands. Ness couldn't help but grin as he felt his heart soar.

He got back to catching fireflies, blushing as he did. Why did his heart soar? He hasn't been this happy since going out with Nana. It couldn't be that...

Just then he felt something warm on his hand. He turned and saw that Lucas had grabbed his hand. From the look on his face, he wasn't expecting that, either.

"S-sorry! I thought...i-it was a f-firefly..." Lucas exclaimed, flushing while letting go of Ness' hand. The blond went to catch more fireflies, leaving Ness in a shocked stupor. What was it he had felt for those few seconds when Lucas' hand held his? Happiness? Confusion? He didn't know. All he knew was that he felt strangely exhilarated, like he had won a marathon.

Maybe he would tell Lucas what strange feeling was.

But one thing he knew for sure; If Nana _had _put that song in his ipod, he would owe her for the rest of his life.

* * *

Little did the two boys know, two other Smashers were awake, watching their every move.

"That's so adorable!" Nana squealed, careful not to get the two boy's attention. "Did you see the look on Lucas' face when he grabbed Ness' hand?"

Young Link groaned. "I don't see why we have to watch this. Didn't we come out just to see the fireflies?" he asked his girlfriend. Nana nodded.

"That may be true, but Ness and Lucas were out here first. I guess putting that song in his ipod worked after all!" she replied. Young Link gave Nana a confused look.

"Just trust me when I say that the song I put in there can do wonders for a person's mood," she said. To prove her point, she got her ipod, picked the song and put an earphone in Young Link's ear. They both grinned as they watched the sight before them, holding hands as they did so.

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams..._

* * *

**Recommended Background Music - Fireflies from Owl City**

* * *

Please review!


End file.
